Kreedian Empire
The Kreedian Reich, also known as the Kreedian Empire, is an intergalactic Empire that governs over most of mankind. After the Malum foces attacking earth were repelled, Kreedia expanded through the Earthly wasteland conquering the barbarians that now inhabited it.Kreedia is an absolute monarchy. 'Overview' When the first humans awoke from the EDEN gardens, the world was controlled by Malum. Afansi had not launched "operation Engrond" yet, and chaos still covered earth. The humans to the east created Termany , but did not last long before they were overrun by the Terman robots. The humans to the west killed the robots off before an uprising could take place. Julius Krieg awoke late, and came out into the world to see it in anarchy. He began to take control of the wasteland, and eventually ruled over the small town of Olicana on the isle of Kreedia. Julius began to attack the local towns in an attempt to bring order. Many towns joined Julius optionally, hoping to restore order. Eventually most of the wasteland belonged to Julius, and order was restored. The Empire of Kreedia had to use harsh tactics ot discipline its people, but eventually order was made. Although Kreedia now owned the west of earth, the east was still under Terman control. Julius employed General David Black. Black created the Kreedian legions, the most well trained and disciplined military of humanity. Kreedian soldiers trained from birth to become the ultimate warriors, and Kreedian armies fought as one. Finally the invasion of the East began, resulting in Kreedia repelling Terman forces. Kreedia began to expand beyond earth, and eventually Kreedia owned a vast majority of space, bringing law and order to the universe. Military Kreedian military is renouned for being one of the best. Its military has the task of expanding Kreedian borders, and bringing order to places in need. Uniform is full black clothing, with any aditional equipment. This is for religious reasons, as the Kreedian empire is part of the church of the void. The church of the void is a sub-chuch within the larger Tian faith. Kreedian soldiers are brave, heroic, powerful and disciplined. Kreedia has modelled itself on past empires, such as the Holy Roman empire and the ancient Roman empire. Kreedian recon.jpg|Kreedian 45th recon unit Kreedian infantry.jpg|A kreedian soldier Zane Hydra After his conquest of the "Lost Lands" Julius relised he need a right hand man someone he could trust and ask for advice from. Non of his General's where worthy and thus he looked for someone to take this position. Julius met Zane half dead after he had been attacked by a gang of theives. Julius brought the man back to Olicana were Zane was brought back to health. Over the coming weeks Julius realised how loyal Zane was to his new nation. One day as Julius, Zane and a legion of Kreedian soliders walked towards the capital, Olicana, they were attacked by a Zen-Clax. The soldiers froze in fear, not making a move - Julius charged the beast but the creature hit him with full force. Zane relised that Julius was in trouble; the creature was circling the great Kaiser. Zane caught the beast's attention and brought it to a lake where Zane drowned the creature using Magik, and slit its throat as a sign of respect. He then looked at the soldiers and told them that they all must now look for a clover with more than three leaves and they must not return until they had found one. He then healed Julius. The Kaisar saw what a good leader this man would make and on that very spot knighted him Fuhrer. Zane was a great fuher many people thought he should be Kiasar, the first plotters were arrested by Zane himself, the first and only major rebellion was 200 men Zane formed an army to deafeat them it happened quickly, all the suvivors of the battle he had them executed for tretuary to the Empire. Zane met Escre Sandstorm in the Desert town of Hekalu. He saw potentioal in the young boy, after many years training the boy he enrolled him in officer training, were he passed with flying colours. Zane saw this boy as a son and always wanted him to be reconised in Kreedia. After Zane's death Julius made Escre a Furher in memory of Zane. The Dark Ages. The Dark ages was a era of darkness in Kreedia it began with the Invation of the Ignotis and ended with the Terman Wars. The Ignotis Invation After years of power in Kreedia there came an age of great darkness in the nation's history, the nations with in Kreedia became infested with Ignotis hords these creatures quickly took out the Kreedian armies position over running all thier out posts. Soon they were at the gates of Kreedia it's self. Julius ordered Zane to take a large army to battle these beasts. After 6 bloody days Zane's army had lost it's Scond in Command General Helman Hekka, the middle aged warrior had been mauled to death by an Alpha Ignotis. Zane called in his next in Command, Legion General Escre Sandstorm, to discuss the next move. Sandstorm had always been like a son to Zane ever since he'd discovered the boy in the desert town of Hekalu. Zane knew that the 100 men that were left were no match against the millions of Ignotis that were gathered. During the final charge Zane ordered the soldiers to retreat in to the walls of Olicana. Zane told Escre that he would hold off the Ignotis as long as he could. After hours of fighting Zane was surronded he took out a a pecie of blackstone and blew himself and the entire Ignotis Army. A moment of silance is held every year on that day to rember the great leader. The Great Plauge. Following the attack of the Ignotis a infection enterd the army and quickly spreaded around to the civilians. The Dicease was inhumane and killed it's victims slowly and painfully. It starts with a nild cough which then turns to coughing up blood followed by fever, spots, boils, red eyes, stomach attacks, de-higreation, diharrea and kindney failure. The plauge reached the Kiasar himself, a research facilaty was set up to find a cure. Thousands of ingredents were tried but non sucssesful. The Kiasars condition became more serious more radical cures were tried. Eventually a flower was found, sadly it only grew in the middle of Terman territory. A small team was set up to sneak into enemy territory and retreve the flowers. The mission was compermised and a large firefight broke out. 10 men went in and 3 came out, the mission was classed as a sucsses in objective terms but in loses it was catogrised faliure. The plauge was aradecated but at the loss of 7 brave men.